


Indictable ~ [Flip Zimmerman X Reader]

by KylooooXren



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: Blackkklansman - Freeform, F/M, FlipZimmerman, Smut, adamdriver, daddyvibes, flipxreader, likepussythrobbingpounded, policeforce, readergetspoundedbyflip, smuttyfanfic, smutwarning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KylooooXren/pseuds/KylooooXren
Summary: Being a rookie was tough, tougher than you expected but your hard work had finally paid off.When you are promoted and assigned to a partner you are beyond excitedUntil you are assigned to the man that had made your life in the force a living hell,Flip Zimmerman.
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	1. Promoted

Your hands squeezed in and out of fists as you tried to calm your nervousness, being called into the captain's office was either something really good or really bad there was no in-between. You had been working your ass off the past 12 months trying to prove your worth to the police force. Coming in an hour early every morning and leaving two hours late every night just to make sure that everything was perfect. That your work would be noticed by your superiors.

You kept the harsh stare of your captain as he took a sip from his Colorado Springs police force mug. Shifting in your seat to comfort your anxiousness as he placed it on the desk in front of him, his light blonde brows furrowing as he clicked his tongue to the roof of his mouth.

"There's been an opening in the detective department rookie, we think you are ready," he raised his brows at you as he continued. "Though under tight watch, so there better be no mess-ups. Understood?"

You almost leapt out of your seat with joy, you couldn't believe the day had come. "O-of course Captain! I-I can't tell you how much-"

"Don't make me change my mind rookie. Like I said under tight watch, we have paired you up with one our finest. Detective Zimmerman,"

His words were like daggers into your heart, Zimmerman. What a fucking right out prick! Sure rookies were given hard times by their higher-ups but Zimmerman made your life a living hell. In every way possible he managed to piss you off from day one. You squeezed your hands into fists and swallowed as you tried to contain your frustration.

"When do I start sir?" You asked through gritted teeth

"Today, you'll be transferring yourself over to intelligence ASAP. Don't keep my men waiting," he said cocking a brow at you. You hurriedly raised yourself from the chair, the squeaking making the silence deafening. You fiddled with your pants trying your best not to look as hopeless as you were. You gripped the door handle to his office, swinging it open but before you exited you turned to face your captain again.

"Sir," you paused, trying to calm yourself. "I won't let you down,"

"We'll see," he said,

You raced to your locker, grabbing your gear in your arms before you sprinted to intelligence. Their office was only just across the hall but you couldn't be late. You knew if you were that Zimmerman would give you a hard time for it. You practically slid into the door as you steadied yourself, all eyes fell on you, the ruckus from your clumsiness attracting every person in the room.

"Of course the rookie's late," Zimmerman said bluntly. Your stomach dropped immediately as every man in that room chuckled at you. Your cheeks flushed red and the wet feeling of sweat between your palms as you tried to keep your head high. That prick.


	2. Humiliated

It took every nerve in your body not to lash out across the desk and slap that stupid look off fo his face. His arrogance making you want to vomit right there and then, he didn't understand how repulsive you found him. He was wearing his usual attire, a ghastly checkered shirt with gun holsters rested around his shoulders, some might find this attractive you, on the other hand, struggled to contain your dislike. His dark brown hair fell just above his shoulders, parted in the middle with little effort; his facial hair was a whole other story. His eyes watched you with little to no care, him making his disliking to you evident and it was apparent the entire room knew it too. You blinked at him as the awkward silence engulfed the room until Flip's repulsive lips started to move,

"You're just going to stand there?" he said a slight smirk upon his lips as he continued to make a fool of you. You jaw tightened as you tried to breathe in and out, calmy yourself.

"Sorry, sir," you said through your teeth.

"Collect these files and take them to be organised Rookie, make yourself useful," he said gesturing to the files that lay on the desk beside him. He had already turned in his chair by the time you walked over to grab them, all eyes in the room stayed on you until you picked them up. Cuddling them into your chest as you turned and walked out of the room, you let out the breath you didn't realise you were holding. The literal bite on your tongue loosened as you tried to relax. You would think you'd be used to his usual attempts to embarrass you, perhaps your over nervousness was the cause of you biting the string he had reeled out for you.

You opened the door to the filing room, and the man behind the desk looked you up in down with a more than unimpressed look strewn across his face.

"Zimmerman wants these organised, please," you said

"Got a rookie running his errands, making you people work," he replied before he grabbed the files from your hand and abruptly walked down the mazes of filing boxes and storage. You responded with a tight smile, your frustration visible. You stood there waiting for what felt like forever tapping your foot to ease your impatience. He returned files in hand and placed them on the desk in front of you, completely ignoring the outstretched hand you offered him. You picked them up, opening one to make sure all was in order.

"What, the rookie doesn't trust me?" He poked, a slight smirk across his lips

"No, sir. Just double-checking,"

He grunted in response as you picked up the files once again, placing them under your arm. You returned to your new office with haste, making sure not to keep your 'favourite' person waiting.

As you entered no one even bothered you a glance and you rolled your eyes. You walked over to Zimmerman's desk once again and placed the files down beside him, he grabbed them and flicked through, you watched as he analysed the pages in them. You foot once again tapping the ground but out of anxiety this time rather than impatience.

"Took your time," he mumbled, looking up at you, his dark eyebrows rising as he spoke. His eyes flicked back down to the files, and you stayed silent, waiting for him to fire more insults towards you. "All seems to be here, go make me a coffee Rookie, take this with you," he demanded passing you a white mug similar to the Captains.

"What kind, sir?" You asked grabbing the mug from his obnoxiously large hands

"Black coffee, no sugars," he didn't even offer you a glance as you walked towards the kitchen area of the station. You mumbled under your breath, trying to exert some of your frustration out before you turned and threw the mug straight at his smug face. You imagined it hitting that large nose of his and shattering into pieces on the desk in front of him. Though that was probably not something, a police officer should imagine doing. You stopped at the bench in the kitchen and placed the mug down, starting the kettle as you grabbed the coffee from the cupboard and put two heaps of it into the bottom of the cup. You heard the familiar squeal of the kettle alerting you it was ready, and you grabbed it pouring it into the mug, you watched the clear water slowly turn black in a whirlpool of liquid, and you stopped just short of the top. You returned to Flip, placing the mug in front of him and he stayed silent not even acknowledging you. You stayed there unsure as to what you were supposed to do, after a while he finally looked up that unimpressed look across his face, and he raised a brow at you, questioning you silently.

"What's next, sir?" You asked him

"Take a seat," he said, but he continued to work on whatever he was doing. You grabbed the seat leant on the wall and pulled it to the other side of his desk, so you were facing him, you placed one foot on top of the other and balled your hands into fists as your anxiousness came over you. Your eyes wandered around his desk, piles of files and cases littered it, and you wondered how he worked adequately in that mess. "Organise those into date," he said gesturing the stack of papers you were only just seconds ago frowning at. You grabbed them and read the first page,

'Case Report

Burglary

Committed November 1969'

You placed it onto the table and continued to flick through the pages, placing them all into different files for their years and months. After a few minutes, you stopped, taking a slight break and you peered over the paper you were currently holding. You watched Flip as he worked, taking a sip from his mug and placing it back down on the desk. His eyes met yours when he realised, and you quickly looked away, pretending you weren't starring at him. He stayed silent, and you both continued your work until you had placed all of the papers into their correct order, the procedure satisfying you to organise some of his mess finally. You glanced at the clock on the wall across the room; it was already 1 pm which meant it was time for your lunch break. You raised yourself from the chair and waited for Flip to realise so you could let him know you were leaving. When he didn't say anything, you cleared your throat, and he looked up at you,

"I'm going to get lunch, just thought id let you know," you said, he shrugged his shoulders, and you rolled your eyes, why do I even both, you thought. You walked out the door and into the hallway off to get your food, you were glad to be away from that room of excitement and joy. You groaned as you thought about having to go back in there, it felt like torture being forced to work with them, but hey it could be worse you could have no job at all.


	3. Overstepped

You returned to the station, turkey sandwich in hand and to say you were excited to eat it was an understatement, you were sure you loved food more than you loved your job and that was saying something. You rounded the corner of the building and nearly ran straight into someone, as you stopped and they noticed you they turned around and were met by Flip. You smelled something repulsive, and you looked down to see a cigarette in his right hand, you nearly gagged at him.

"You smoke? You know that's not good for you, right?" you said, raising a brow at him.

"That's my fucking business," he replied, raising the cigarette to his mouth and taking a drag, you scrunched up your face in disgust. As he exhaled, he blew the smoke at you, and you jumped back, dropping your sandwich to the ground. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, my lunch. You asshole!" you yelled at him as you knelt to the remains of your sandwich, you could almost cry over it, food wasted. Flip chuckled as you stood back up, he took another drag from his cigarette and looked at you waiting for your reaction, and boy were you about to give him one. "Seriously, the entire time I have been here as a rookie you have been a dickhead to me. What did I ever do to you? I didn't ask to be your partner, blame the captain because if I got to choose it would have been anyone but you!"

"Better watch yourself, kid," he was unfazed by everything you had just blabbered out, and it only infuriated you more.

"Who you calling, kid?" you snapped. His lips twitched at the sides, his struggle to hide his smirk visible and he raised his left arm, pointing a finger at you, and as he did so, a loud pop noise came from his mouth. You breathed out loudly and shoved past him, straight back inside to the bathrooms. You walked to one of the sinks and turned the faucet on, you cupped some of the water in your hands and splashed it into your face trying to cool yourself down. Damned anger management councillor didn't work you mumbled. You stood and looked at yourself in the mirror above the sink, taking yourself in and trying to calm yourself. First day and I've already lost my temper, you thought. You stayed there for a few moments before the door to the bathrooms swung open, you quickly turned off the water and tried to fix yourself before the person walked in. You heard footsteps as they echoed around the tiled walls and round the corner came a young girl. She looked as shocked to see you in there as you looked suspicious and she offered you a kind smile as she grew closer.

"Sorry I didn't know anyone else was in here," she said kindly, you offered her back a smile.

"No, it's okay I was just leaving," you said, walking towards the exit, you pushed the door open and walked down the hall back to Flip's office. You rounded the corner and stopped before the doorway, taking in a deep breath to try and contain the awkward feeling you had. You entered, and luckily enough Flip was nowhere to be seen, you walked over and sat at his desk. There was still stuff all over his desk; it infuriated you to your core the way he worked, you couldn't quite understand how someone with such a bad working environment worked so well. Besides the apparent hatred you had for each other you had to give it to the guy he was a good cop, and if you learned to put your issues aside, you might gain a lot of experience from being his partner. You were here to achieve the goals you had placed out for yourself, and you wouldn't be letting some spiteful man ruin all the hard work you had done. You heard the door to the office and seconds later Flip sat at his desk in front of you, you fiddled with your hands as you tried to get the courage, or maybe it was your stubbornness stopping you from apologising. You didn't want to, but you knew it would only make matters worse and it'd probably help his ego a little more.

"I-I uh shouldn't have spoken to you like that before, if we are going to be partners we may as well try and get along," you spoke, finishing with a deep breath. Flip watched you for a moment, perhaps figuring out what to say or torturing you but it was all the same. 

"Clean the rest of this up and-" he started to say, but you quickly butted in annoyed he had just pushed your apology aside. 

"Just ignore my ap-"

"I wasn't finished," he said a tinge of frustration in his tone. "Clean the rest of this up, and you can head home, we are done for the day," you blinked at him stunned that he didn't accept your apology, he got up from his chair and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" you asked, putting your hands up. He stopped and turned his head to his shoulder before he continued out of the room; the walls shook as he slammed the door. You clenched your jaw and sat there trying to calm yourself once again before your eyes fell back on the piles of paperwork you had to clean up and you groaned as you reached for the first lot. 

-

It felt like a millennia before you finished organising the paperwork; you could almost pat yourself on the back with how good his desk looked. Everything neatly organised and in chronological order. You rose from the chair and exited the room, headed to the lockers and grabbed your jumper, putting it on. You grabbed the rest of your belonging's you needed and clocked off at the front desk. As you walked out of the front doors a sense of relief overcame you, no Flip, no work until tomorrow, you couldn't think of anything better. You only lived a few blocks away from the station, so you rode your bike to work, it lay rested on the wall and you picked it up, and riding it down the road. Your apartment block was as dreary as always; its plain decore and dead garden made you feel empty.

When you walked into your apartment, you immediately flopped on the couch, and you grabbed one of the pillows screaming into it. For some reason this always helped you to get your anger out, you screamed so much into it you were sure it would be drenched with your spit. Your thoughts dwelled on the moment Flip pointed at you, and you screamed some more, all you wanted to do was punch that stupid face of his. You placed the pillow down beside you and sat up, grabbing the glass that lay on your coffee table and the bottle of Dimple scotch, you popped the top off and poured a little into your glass. You took a sip, and the warm, burning feeling of alcohol down your throat made you scrunch up your face, but you knew in a few minutes you would be feeling so much better. You took another swig, and in no time you were feeling relaxed after the day you had just had. You laid back down on the couch and starred at the room, grabbing a pillow in your arms as you cuddled it and you eventually drifted off to sleep on your couch.


	4. Antagonized

You groaned as you rose from the couch gripping your neck in your hand, you could've sworn you'd gotten whiplash with the way it ached. You sat up and rubbed your eyes with the palms of your hands trying to clear your blurred vision. The groggy feeling from the drink the night before making you want to lay back down and fall asleep, you sat dazed for a moment before you looked up at the clock on your wall. Eleven past nine, you'd woken early you thought, you laid back down on the couch and closed your eyes. Eleven past nine, you thought again, yesterday was Tuesday..... today's Wednesday. 

"Fuck!" you yelled jumping from the couch, "I'm late!" you raced over to your closet and ripped through the hangers throwing clothes all around like a rain of fabric before you grabbed the clean white shirt from its hanger. You fumbled with the buttons of your shirt from yesterday and threw it across the room, quickly slipping your arms through the new shirt. You tucked it in and stopped to sniff your underarms, you hadn't showered in too long and the smell wasn't all too pleasant. You grabbed your deodorant and quickly applied it before you grabbed your keys and bag, you ran out the door and straight to your bike. You checked your watch right before you peddled away, twenty-two past nine, you raced down the street leaving your apartment block in your dust.

When you arrived it was already twenty to ten and you were running down the halls ignoring the angry glares of your fellow officers as you charged through the door to the office. Flip sat starring at you, you stopped mid-step as he glanced from you to the clock, you to the clock again and shook his head. You walked over to his desk and sat down at your chair across from him, you tried to quiet your obnoxiously loud breathing as you tried to catch your breath.

"Late again rookie, don't make it a habit," Flip said turning to face you in his chair, it squeaked as he stopped. You panted as you thought of something to say, your cheeks reddening as you realised your commotion had attracted every eye in the room. All you could manage to reply with was a nod but even that motion made your temples throb, you fumbled with your bag as you placed it on the floor in front of you, you unzipped it and grabbed the tablets out, popping two into your hand before you threw them into your mouth and put your head back, using your saliva to help you swallow them. You locked eyes with Flip, and he looked you up and down before he popped a cigarette into his mouth. You tried to scrunch up your face in disgust, but your temples still pounded with pain and all you could do was stare at him.

"What is this? The second day after your promotion and you come in hungover?" he said while he lit his cigarette, taking a long drag before he blew the smoke out at you. You looked at him for a moment before you replied.

"Hungover? I am not hungover," you struggled to say, great job, you thought to yourself

"Do you think I am stupid rook, you come in here forty-five minutes late looking half-awake and now your pulling pills in front of me,"

You started to answer before he interrupted you, "No, you know what I don't even want to hear what kind of excuse you come up with. Come on; I've got stuff to do," he said standing up out of his chair, you blinked at him before you pushed yourself up and out of it, following him down the halls and out the front door of the precinct. He took you over to his truck, a white and red Chevrolet with what you assumed to be a three-seater, and thank god for that. He leant up against his truck while he finished off the rest of the cigarette, his hair falling in front of his face before his large hand pushed it back, you starred for a second too long and your eyes flew to the ground staring at something, anything. Out of the corner of your eye Flip stood straight from the car but not before throwing the cigarette butt to the ground and crushing it with his foot, he opened the door and hopped in, you followed suit and hopped in the other side, you could have sworn the top of his head almost touched the roof. 

The ride was silent, neither you nor Flip making any effort at conversation. The only noise coming from either of you a slight sniffle or that horrible swallowing noise. You fiddled with your hands as Flip navigated you both through the streets of Colorado Springs, the odd car passing by every so often. Your mind flickered with all sorts of conversation starters as the silence began to irritate you, though you'd rather keep the interaction between yourself and Zimmerman as little as possible, the thought of awkward silence the entire trip made you more annoyed than Flip ever could.

"How long have you been in Colorado Springs, sir?" you asked, turning to look at him

He turned to face you for a second before he looked back to the road, the usual unimpressed look strewn across his face. He stayed silent for a moment before he spoke, "A while,"

You waited a moment, expecting him to say more and when he didn't you sighed, he seriously likes to make things difficult. "I moved here a few years back wit-"

"There's a file up there," you followed his pointed finger to the file in front of you on the dash, "Grab it," he said interrupting you, the loudness of his voice expressing his annoyance to your small talk. You rolled your eyes and reached out, grabbing the file from the window.

"Tell me both their names and the report, rook," 

You breathed out trying to make your irritation for him obvious, you flipped open the file and scanned down the paper with your finger until you found the names.

"Phil Cartwright, Julie Cartwright. The report says that Julie had contacted the department saying that Phil had become aggressive after returning home from drinks with some of his friends. He had demanded that Julie get him more beer and Julie had suggested he had enough. Apparently Phil had become aggravated and pushed Julie into the counter before he kicked her in the ribs. Julie had suggested this was becoming a more regular thing," you spoke quieter as you finished the last sentence, making you sick to your stomach with fear for her safety. Flip seemed unfazed and stayed silent as you put the file back on the dash, your mind imagining the scene as this man abused his wife. You chewed on your lip as you remembered what your role as a police officer was, protect people, though you wanted to stay mutual you felt sorry for Julie. 

Flip rounded another corner before he pulled up on the curb in front of a small house, you both hopped out of the car but not before Flip had spoken, "Rook, let me do the talking, you just stand back and watch, you got it?" he said raising a brow at you

"Yes sir," you replied, though it annoyed you he was so bossy and uptight, you knew this was going to be the best way to learn and get experience. 

You both reached the door and Flip knocked twice, you stayed behind him and after a few moments the door opened and you were both greeted by a large man. His little scare care prominent as the stench of alcohol reeked from him. 

"Can I help you?" the man asked, you noticed the yellow tinge of his teeth and you swept your tongue over your own, conscious of your hygiene. 

"I'm detective Zimmerman, this is my partner. We got a call a few days ago from Julie Cartwright, just wanted to ask a few questions," Flip replied

The man turned his head and yelled out, "Woman, your friends are here!" He walked off without another word, leaving the door wide open to you both. Flip waited a moment before he stepped inside and you promptly followed, you closed the door before catching up to him but were met with a smaller looking lady, she would have been 30 at the least but the dark circles around her eyes make her look 10 years older. You looked at the room behind her, it was the kitchen area and housed a beautiful chair and table set.

"Hi, I'm detective Zimmerman and this is my partner. Just came to ask a few questions about your report, Mrs Cartwright,"

"Oh... um, that, that was an accident. I'm so sorry I had hit my head earlier that day and wasn't feeling all too well, I was talking nonsense. But there's nothing to worry about, just silly old me making mistakes as usual," she said offering you both a kind smile, you smiled back though you didn't believe a word she was saying. 

"Mind if we take a seat," Flip suggested

"Ye-yes, sure. Can I get you both anything, coffee? Water?"

"No we are fine, thank you," Flip said, taking a seat on one the of the chairs at the table, you joined him. "Now, Mrs Cartwright we must look into these kinds of things carefully as the report suggested physical abuse towards you by your husband,"

She stared blankly at him for a second before she started to put things away from her bench, you watched her closely hoping to understand her lying. 

"It was just a mistake, nothing horrible like that happening here. I love my husband he would never do anything to harm me," she replied, stopping to smile at you both once again. 

Flip continued to as questions, while the lady still denied it all. Your patience was wearing thin as your pain for this woman grew, you could only imagine the hurt she was feeling and the fact she was too scared to ask for help. You glanced at Flip, he wet his lips with his tongue and was starting to speak again but before he could you interrupting him, making him instantly turn and glare at you.

"Ma'am please, if your husband is forcing you to deny tell us, we can help you. You don't need to feel afraid we can keep you safe," 

"Go to the car rook," Flip said, you turned to him as he furrowed his brow

"What?" you asked confused at his request

"Go out to the car now rook," 

You pushed back your chair and stood up, your cheeks red with embarrassment as you avoided Flips and the ladies gaze. As you opened the door you heard Flip apologise to the woman and you huffed as you slammed the front door behind you. You walked down the driveway, kicking a pebble on your way, hoping to relieve your frustration, you watched it bounce down onto the road and stop as you hopped into the truck. You stayed sitting there for what felt like forever as you waited for Flip to return, though you wished he never would, knowing you had some kind of lecture instore. You didn't realize he had returned until he had opened the driver side door and hopped in beside you, you stayed silent waiting for him to speak. 

"What the hell was that?" he said 

"I was just trying to help," you replied, turning to face him. He glared at you for a moment and reached down to start the truck, it groaned to life.

"I thought I gave you specific instructions,"

"She was scared, she's been abused, all the signs are there," you snapped

"You don't know that, as far as we know her story could be true," he said raising his brows

You laughed in response, "You know that's not true,"

"This, this right here is why I like to work alone," he pointed at you as he spoke, "You think you know it all kid, but you don't. What could we have done in that situation, stopped some jerk off from abusing his wife? It might sound simple, but it's not,"

"Are you kidding me, it's our job to protect people. This is the job, what's your problem?" you said, turning your whole body now to face him

"This is my problem, for you its a crusade, for me its a job," his stare was stern and belittling, you tried to interrupt him but he was far more dominant than you. "It's not personal, nor should it be. You damn rookie's come in here trying to make all this shit personal and it's not. You've got a job to do, not some kind of soapy emotional crisis to resolve," 

"You don't get to tell me what I should be in this job for!" you pointed at him as you spoke but his hand came flying up grabbing your wrist in his grasp, his hands engulfed your wrist, making it look tiny in comparison. You locked eyes and he kept his grip, you kept his gaze not giving him even an inch over you. He still had a hold of your arm and when you wriggled to get free he let go, pulling his hand away from you and his eyes squinted at you as he spoke,

"Never pull that shit again rook, or I swear I'll go straight to the captain and you can say goodbye to your career," 

You stayed silent and turned back to face the road, your eyes never leaving it as he drove you both back to the precinct and if you thought the was here was awkward, boy were you in for a treat.


End file.
